


Night Stories

by myownway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Oliver was looking at Felicity and he didn't recognise the woman he loved; she was like a shadow of her former self. The bright spark that once lit up the room was slowly dimming and Oliver wanted nothing more than to get her back. When he finally realised exactly what was happening between Felicity and Billy, he was left wondering if it was too late to get his Felicity back...





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 

Oliver pushed his body up against the salmon ladder moaning quietly at the feel of his muscles stretch, he hadn’t done this in a while. Life as the Green Arrow and the Mayor of Star City had meant his workout time had been cut short. Not to mention he had been seeing Susan on and off for a few months. It was a weird relationship, on paper they made the perfect couple; both good looking, successful, but in reality there was no emotions, neither of their hearts were in it, but both using each other for what they needed. Oliver needed someone to take his mind off of everything going on in his life, and Susan needed an in at the Mayor’s office. Of course no one else knew how his relationship really was, even Thea had said how happy she was that he had finally moved on, even if it was with someone like Susan. Oliver hated the phrase ‘moved on’. Deep down he honestly didn’t think he had moved on, he had been so truly happy with Felicity, he had wanted to settle down and marry her, give up everything as the Green Arrow to be with her. Not only was he moving on from the woman he loved, he was also trying to move on from a life that he still craved. A life that the Dominators had pulled back to the front of his mind, only with one thing missing - Felicity. He shook his head from the thoughts and pulled himself up higher on the salmon ladder to get his mind from going back down that road, after all Felicity was happy with Billy and he would respect that. 

-x- 

Felicity stared at the keys on the keyboard quietly, her eyes not focusing and the letters all blurring into one. It was getting late and she knew she should probably head home but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Shaking her head hoping to clear some of the fog from her mind she pulled herself up a little on the chair and continued her search. A new bad guy back in town, he was forming a gang to take down the wealthy and give to the poor. Robin Hood in full swing, if Robin Hood killed everyone in it’s path, even the poor that he was so willing to help. Felicity was reminded of Oliver back when he first started, only she knew that Oliver would never hurt anyone innocent, and if he did then he would blame himself and let the guilt of his actions consume him. 

“Felicity…” Curtis’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she jumped turning to her friend. “You’re here late.” 

“I was just finishing up some searches.” Felicity sighed. “How was patrol?”

“Took down two of his men. They’re in custody now.” Curtis said and Felicity couldn’t help but fill with pride for one of her best friends. He had truly come so far since he had started training with Oliver. By no means was he the best fighter, but he was clever enough to win more than he lost. 

“That’s good.” Felicity nodded, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. 

“Why don’t you head home?” Curtis suggested just as Oliver and John walked in. 

“I’m fine I have a few things to finish up.” Felicity smiled turning her attention back onto the keys and began typing once again.  
“Okay.” Curtis said with a small smile before he headed to the back to get changed. 

“Hey.” John smiled and grabbed the bag that he was holding. “We stopped by Big Belly Burger…” 

“Somethings never change.” Felicity chuckled softly. “But I’ve already eaten.” 

“And somethings do change, what happened to there’s always room for Big Belly Burger?” Oliver smiled as he pulled his leather jacket off. 

“Well I’m not hungry.” Felicity shrugged with a little more force in her voice than needed. “Besides now I do know what that secret ingredient is in those burgers…” She added when she saw the way both men flinched at her words. She hadn’t meant to sound so off with them. 

“We’ve all been saying that for years.” John smiled, easing the tension that had rose between them. Felicity just smiled back and avoided looking at Oliver, very much aware that he was watching her closely. 

Just as John began unpacking the food her phone rang loudly on the sound, Oliver didn’t miss the way Felicity jumped , or the way her face fell when she saw Billy’s name on the caller ID. Her finger hesitated over the answer button for a second before she actually pressed it, she moved her chair back a little away from them, but Oliver could still make out what she was saying. “Hey Billy...No I’m on my way now… I thought you said you were working late...My mistake.” She looked down at her hands and how they picked at invisible dirt on her legs and Oliver frowned, Felicity was worried about something. “No I’m not with him...I’m at work.” Felicity said the last part quietly and Oliver and John both exchanged looks of concern. “I’ll see you in a bit, bye.” Felicity sighed and stood up. 

“Felicity is everything okay?” John asked, Oliver standing behind him now watching Felicity with worry in his eyes. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?” Felicity smiled. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She shrugged her coat on before heading out. 

The alarm signalling another disturbance in the area distracting Oliver and John from their thoughts of Felicity. 

-x- 

Felicity opens the front door and is greeted with complete darkness, all except the overhead light on the breakfast bar. That’s where Billy is sitting, a glass of amber liquid in his hand as he stares out of the window. Felicity kicks her heels off and walks towards him. “Hey…” 

“Hi.” Billy didn’t turn to look at her, he just stared at the glass in his hand. Even when Felicity walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder he didn’t move. 

“I’m sorry I came home late.” Felicity whispered and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, sighing quietly when he was unresponsive. “Billy…” 

“I’m going to bed.” Billy said, as he stood up his back pushing against Felicity making her stumble backwards a little. 

“Oh okay.” Felicity said looking down. “I’ll be up in a bit.” 

“Maybe you should sleep downstairs Felicity, I...I need some space.” Billy downed the rest of the drink and finally looked at her. Felicity didn’t recognise the look in his eyes; he looked so angry, so pent up. 

“Okay.” Felicity whispered. “I don’t want you to go to bed mad at me Billy.” 

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you spent your evening with him!” Billy’s voice was loud, making Felicity jump. “And don’t lie to me. Mr Fantastic brought two of the gang members to the station, it was clear the Arrow had some input in it!” Billy said shaking his head, “And we all know you can’t resist putting yourself in danger and being with him…” 

“I’m not in danger.” Felicity frowned. “I sit behind a desk…” 

“So you were with him!” Billy’s voice was even louder now and Felicity had never heard him like this. “You lied to me!”

“I…” Felicity didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t admit to herself that she was scared of Billy, but this wasn’t the man that she was sure she was in love with. 

“You what?” Billy sneered shaking his head. “You thought you could lie to me, spend your nights with him and then come here to me?” 

“I don’t...It’s not like that between me and the Green Arrow Billy. I just help him…” Felicity said trying to stand up for herself, trying to find her voice. But that was all it took for Billy to advance and raise his hand to her face. The slap was so unexpected that it caused Felicity to fall backwards against the wall. 

“I’m going to bed.” Billy said before leaving the room, not looking back at Felicity who slid down the wall, tears in her eyes as she held her burning face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait, I've had a pretty rough Christmas with my mum going into hospital and have been sitting on this one for a few days. But my new years resolution is to write more so hopefully you'll have a lot more soon!! 
> 
> Hope you all have a great New Year!!

2

Oliver walked through to the lair pulling his hood off as he did. He had spent the night at Susans, and when she had to leave early in the morning he had taken to patrolling the streets, he had this underlying tension built up and he had found the release in a few street thugs. He still had a few hours before he was supposed to be in a meeting with the SCPD regarding the increase in officers on the street, so he thought he would spend some time working out. He hadn’t expected to see Felicity sat at the monitors. 

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice startled her and she jumped, she turned and looked at him, her smile small. “It’s early, what are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to run some things.” Felicity shrugged. “It’s early, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to work out.” Oliver shrugged and walked forward, unzipping the leather jacket and discarding it on the chair beside Felicity. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah.” Felicity nodded turning away from him. “Busy out?” 

“A few street thugs.” Oliver said slowly, he could tell that there was something bothering her, he had this feeling for a while now. The spark that he had been so drawn to was fading slowly and he was desperate to know if she was okay, but with everything that had happened between them he didn’t know if he could be that person for, as much as he wanted to be. “Everything okay?” He pressed. 

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep.” Felicity sighed. “I thought I could come here and just do a few bits and pieces…” 

“Sometimes doing a few bits and pieces can be a good direction.” Oliver said as he sat down on the chair beside her, noticing how she tensed a little as he neared her. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m just tired.” Felicity sighed and looked down, her fingers slowing on the keys. 

“I’m here you know, if you ever need to talk.” Oliver’s voice was so soft and light that it made Felicity turn and look at him. Oliver really thought she was going to say something, perhaps even tell him what was bothering her, but her phone rang breaking the moment between them. 

“Sorry…” Felicity whispered and looked at the phone, she kicked back her feet a little so that she could push her chair a little bit away from Oliver. “Hello?” 

“Hey.” Billy’s voice sounded on the other end and Felicity sucked her lip. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I can’t talk right now.” Felicity said looking down, picking at the hem of her skirt. 

“Meet me for breakfast? Please. I really want to make it up to you. I’m so sorry Felicity.” 

“I can’t do breakfast, but… lunch?” Felicity asked quietly.

“That’s perfect. Do you want me to pick you up?” 

“No, it’s okay I can meet you. I’ll make reservations at the Italian you like?” Felicity suggested. 

“How about a causal big belly burger?” Billy’s suggested and Felicity frowned again. “It’s your favourite…” 

“And you hate it…” 

“It’s fine. I’ll meet you there around one okay? I love you…” 

“You too.” Felicity whispered and ended the call. She stared at her phone in her hands a few minutes not knowing what was wrong with her, she couldn’t be that girl could she? The one who forgives so easily. 

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice startled her once again and she looked up at him slowly. 

“You’re shaking.” Oliver stated moving closer to her, his hands cupping her hands gently. “Talk to me. Please.” 

“I’m okay.” Felicity whispered, she couldn’t help but stare at their hands - they were once so perfect together, where had they gone so wrong. As Oliver slowly moved his thumb against her knuckles in a soothing motion it was like she could feel the force of Billy’s hand on her cheek once again. She quickly pulled her hands away from him. “I’m not feeling great, I think I’m just going to go…” 

“Let me drive you.” Oliver frowned so confused by her actions and her sudden change in behaviour. 

“I’ll be fine,” Felicity said shaking her head and grabbed her bag from the floor. “I’ll see you later.” She added quickly before hurrying out of the room, leaving Oliver standing against the monitors wondering what had just happened. 

Oliver stayed looking at the monitors for an hour before John walked in, he was trying to piece together just what the street thugs were aiming for. Their work seemed to be too chaotic to be random which meant there was definitely some underlying plot happening, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. At the back of his mind all he could think about was Felicity, thinking back he had noticed a change in his friend since around Christmas, she would either stay at the monitors or helping Curtis for hours on end, or she would come for a few hours but always be ready to leave as soon as the phone rang. Yes, Oliver knew that she was with Billy now and he seemed like a great guy, maybe not good enough for Felicity in his eyes but Oliver would never think anyone was. Was he? 

“Oliver you've got your head in the clouds man.” Johns voice startled him and Oliver turned his head in his friends direction. 

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “Did you say something?”

“Where's your head at?” 

Oliver thought for a moment before he answered “have you noticed anything off with Felicity?” He asked and if there was something John would now. 

“Honestly I haven't really seen her, what with the new recruits and Billy…” 

“Does she talk to you about him?” Oliver asked out of curiosity more than anything. 

,“Not really…” John shrugged. 

“Me neither. I met him though… seemed nice.” Oliver shrugged, and he didn't know why he was making it out to be such a big deal. Felicity was fine. She had to be. He would know if she wasn't. 

“Listen man, if you're not sure why don't you ask Lance about him? In our line of work we’ve met our fair share of shady cops. Just maybe not tell Felicity you were asking about him…”

“She'd be pissed.” Oliver mused. 

“It could send a different signal man. Are you asking about him because you're concerned or because you're jealous?” 

“I…” 

“I know it took Felicity along time to get over you, Oliver. If she really is over you I don't know… but you know better than anyone that everyone has their skeletons in their closets, if you find Billy’s how will Felicity react to your snooping?”

“It was your idea…” Oliver frowned. 

“You just need to think about the consequences, that's all. But talk to Lance if it will put your mind at ease.” 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded, his head not at all clearer on what to do. 

-x-

Billy sat at his desk looking at his phone, he hated himself for what he had done to Felicity; hitting her like that was wrong, he knew that. She hadn't deserved it not really but his insecurities had once again got the better of him. He was lucky that Felicity was willing to meet him for lunch, hell he was lucky a girl like Felicity even wanted to be with him. He often felt she was completely out of his league, she wasn't only beautiful but she was smart and funny too and she had such a kind heart. He was just so scared that she was going to realise that she could do so much better than him and that terrified him. 

“Hi Quentin.” Billy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Oliver's voice. Oliver was Felicity's ex, the man he knew she still loved. He was another reason for his feelings of insecurity, Oliver was mayor, handsome and Felicity still spoke to him as much as it hurt him. 

“Oliver what are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to pick your brains about something. Do you have a minute?” 

“Sure. I'll be back in the office in an hour I'm just finishing checks on the department.” 

“How's it going?” Oliver asked and Billy watched the two curiously. 

“Good actually. It's probably the cleanest the departments ever been.” 

“That's great.” Oliver tapped Lance on the shoulder and Billy gritted his teeth. There was something about Oliver that really made his skin itch. “I'll talk to you back at the office then.” Oliver said and he looked around the police department, his eyes falling automatically on Billy. “Hey Billy…”

“Hey Oliver,” Billy stood up and held his hand out politely, Oliver shook it in return and Billy was sure he had put a lot of strength into it, just like the first time he had met him at the Christmas party. 

“What's the mayor doing in our department? Hopefully not making any cuts…” 

“The opposite actually. You know part of my campaign is to get more money into the department.” 

“I know.” Billy nodded and watched him a little, it soon became awkward both men just looking between each other for a few minutes. “I'm heading out. I have a lunch date with Felicity.” 

“Well have a good time.” Oliver nodded and Billy could tell that he really didn't mean it, there was something in his tone that just made him feel uneasy. 

“I'll see you around.” Billy said and grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. 

Oliver stared at Billy's desk before turning to Lance who was watching the two of them curiously, half expecting to see a standoff or something. Oliver turned to him “Lance… what do you know about that guy?” 

“Billy? He's a good officer…” Lance shrugged “no complaints… moved here from Coast City, good references.” 

“But what about him?” Oliver pressed.

“Honestly I don't know… but I'll have a look into him if it will put your mind at ease.” 

“Thank you.” Oliver nodded, both of them unaware that Billy was at the door and listening to the conversation an angry expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity felt like a fool. She had been sat in Big Belly burger for almost an hour now. She had ordered a milkshake just so the woman behind the counter would stop glaring at her. Now her drink was gone and Billy hadn’t answered any of her phone calls or texts. Maybe there had been an emergency and he couldn’t leave the station but she would have an alert from her phone. Standing up she tossed the milkshake in the bin and walked home. She had thought about going back to the Arrow cave, if there was something going on she could do her best to help, but deciding against it she went home. Pushing the door open and turning on the lights, Felicity jumped when she saw Billy standing in the corner of her kitchen. 

“Billy…” She called, he turned around and she saw that he was holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, she spotted the once full bottle hat was on her cabinet now with a heavy dent in. “Did something happen?” She asks, worrying. It wasn’t like Billy to drink in the middle of the afternoon. He hardly drank at all. “Billy.” She repeated as she moved closer, he hadn’t turned to look at her, or make a move that he had heard her. As she moved closer, she reached out her hand to touch his arm. Flinching when he moved quickly and gripped it tightly. “Billy you’re hurting me!” Felicity whimpered trying to pull her arm free, but his nails were digging into his skin. 

“Why was Oliver asking about me?” Billy asked, his eyes glaring into Felicity’s frightened ones. 

“What?” Felicity spluttered.

“Oliver. You know Oliver. The Mayor. Your ex. Why was he snooping around at the station asking about me?” Billy shouted, his other hand reaching down and grabbing her other arm pulling her close to him. “Tell me why.” 

“I don’t...I don’t know. Please let me go.” Felicity whimpered trying to pull away from Billy but his grip was getting even tighter. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she tried to pull away from him. “Please…” 

“Tell me why he was looking into me.” Billy shouted, letting her arms go but only to grip her face, his fingers pinching at her chin making her look at him. “Did you ask him to protect you? Is that it?”

“No...I didn’t speak to him.” Felicity said trying to push him away, as soon as her hand connected with his chest he had pushed her back hard against the kitchen counter, blocking her path with her strong body so that she couldn’t move. 

“I don’t believe you. Were you with him this morning?” Billy grunted. 

“No. I was...I was with the arrow.” Felicity whimpered. Billy knew that she helped him, but he hadn’t realised it was Oliver. Something she hoped that would never happen. 

“Always trying to save the world.” Billy smirked shaking his head. “But no one will save you.” 

“Please Billy, let me go.” Felicity begged, her heartbeat racing with fear. “Please…” 

“You’re pathetic.” Billy spat before finally releasing her. 

Felicity leant back against the counter, her body shaking as she watched Billy storm out of the house, slamming the door as he went. 

 

Oliver was in his office when Lance finally brought him the folder he had asked for. It had been almost a week since he had gone to the station and asked Lance about Billy. The week in itself had been a hectic blur of interviews, press statements as well as spending the nights training with the new recruits and going on patrols. Oliver had almost forgotten about the file, he hadn’t really seen Felicity the past week. She had been at the Arrow Cave a few times, but when she was there he was always busy training, it wasn’t as though they spent quality time together anymore just the two of them, and the more he thought of it, the more he realised he really missed her.

“I couldn’t find anything.” Lance said passing over the folder. 

Oliver skimmed through it, he trusted Lance so if he said there wasn’t anything there then he knew there wasn’t. Lance cared about Felicity too. “Wait, it says here he had to attend behaviour management classes but it doesn’t say why.” Oliver said looking through one of Billy’s recent performance reviews. 

“I asked his old Captain, he said it was a personal thing rather than a work related incident. There was no reports from cases that said behaviour management was an issue.” Lance said and Oliver nodded. That uneasy feeling building in his chest. 

“What do you think of him? Really?” Oliver asked, he trusted Lances’ opinion. 

“Honestly, he’s a good officer. He sticks to himself. Doesn’t really share much. Well...Then Felicity kept popping into the office and he started to open up to the guys about her, how special she was...anyway… he seems like a good man.” Lance said with confidence. 

“Okay.” Oliver sighed. 

“Felicity’s okay right?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t she be?” Oliver asked. 

“Well you’re looking into her boyfriend.” Lance chuckled. “And well Donna keeps trying to call her, but Felicity isn’t answering. When she does she hardly talks…”

“And that’s not like Felicity.” Oliver finishes and Lance nods his head. 

“I’ll talk to her.” Oliver says, and he’s determined to get to the bottom of whatever has been happening. 

“Okay.” Lance nods before leaving him to his thoughts. 

 

The day after Billy had Felicity against the counters, he’s back in her house with roses and her favourite bottle of wine and a heartfelt apology that had Felicity in tears. Felicity honestly had no idea what she was supposed to do or say, Billy had given her space and Felicity found that space was the one thing that she didn’t need. Being alone with her thoughts scared her. So one night, after she had been with Curtis and the guys training she had overheard Oliver telling Diggle that he was going to Susan’s, she had headed over to Billy’s house. They didn’t speak. He was just so relieved to see her again that all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her. That’s what Felicity needed so she let herself fall back for his charm. And for the week Billy had been pretty much perfect, he had sent her flowers when he wasn’t with her, and had sent her little texts every day. Felicity found herself wanting to be with Billy more, so every chance she had she would be with him. When he was like this Felicity was falling so much in love with him. 

“Hey Felicity…” Felicity turned her head to see Oliver walking towards her. He was still in his suit from the day, they were both at the entrance to the Arrow Cave. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled as she pressed in the code and the doors opened. “How’s it going?” She asked back at him.   
“Good. Yeah.” Oliver nodded slowly, he still didn’t know how he was going to approach the conversation, when did it become so awkward for them to talk? 

“Good.” Felicity nodded back and headed to the computers. “I thought the gang would be here by now.” 

“I actually told them to take the night off.” Oliver said slowly, waiting to see Felicity’s response. 

“Why?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Because...It’s been busy here lately, and we haven’t really had a chance to...I don’t know talk? I thought we could...Like old times sake.” Felicity turned around and looked at Oliver, a confused expression on her face. “Not like old times...but...we’re friends Felicity, and I guess what I’m trying to say is that I miss you.” 

Felicity gulped. She knew that if Billy found out about this he would be angry, but the only way he would know is if she was the one to tell him, and she wouldn’t do that. She did miss spending time with Oliver. So she just smiled and nodded her head, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies at the idea of spending time with just Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

In all honesty, Oliver didn't really know where he was going with this. It had been a spur of the moment decision to ask Felicity to come to the foundry and tell the rest of the gang to take the night off. He had been trying to think of what he and Felicity had done before they were in a relationship, they had been so close once upon a time but that wasn't because of anything they did, it was because of everything they had been through. Oliver refused to believe that the only reason they could be around each other was because of drama. Friendships should be easy. At least that's what he thought, he wasn't exactly the expert on friendships. 

“Are you hungry?” Oliver asked as they stepped inside together. Felicity shook her head, Billy had taken her out to lunch earlier in the day, nothing fancy but Billy had made an indirect comment about too much fast food and how it wasn't good for people's well being, and it had stuck in her mind. So she had decided on making a salad or something when she got in. “Okay. I think I have some of that whine you like.”

“Wine?” Felicity frowned. “What if something happens?” Oliver raised an eyebrow and Felicity shook her head blushing. “No I mean not something happen between us...because you know...you have Susan and I have Billy...and yeah…” She cut herself off and thought once again if this was going to be such a good idea. Surely they could have a drink between friends. It didn't mean anything. “Wine sounds good actually.”

Oliver walked towards the kitchen area and Felicity headed to the monitors just out of habit. She knew Oliver would never forgive himself if something was happening on the streets and he didn't know about it. “The gang have it covered.” Oliver called over her shoulder and Felicity just shrugged. A quick glance through the police reports showed that for once there was nothing sinister happening on the streets. Though this was Star city and the night was still young. Felicity twisted In her chair when Oliver brought the two glasses over and sat opposite her. 

“Thanks.” Felicity said smiling a small smile as she took her glass. For a moment the two just drank in a comfortable silence, Oliver glancing at the woman his heart ached for the first time in a long time he could really look at her. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair up showing off her pale neck, memories of her giggling as he would kiss along her skin flashed through his mind and he quickly has to shake them away. Felicity was with Billy. And he was well...there was Susan. He didn't know exactly what they were but they were something and these thoughts as often as they came were still inappropriate. 

“How are you Felicity?” Oliver asked, finally breaking the silence that had washed over them. 

“You know me, I’m always okay.” Felicity said lightly, and Oliver nodded because maybe once that was true. But he could hear the strain in her voice. “How are you Mr Mayor?” Oliver knew there was something, Felicity would only answer a serious question with a small joke if there was something bothering her or if she was avoiding the subject. Had Felicity really forgotten that Oliver knew her better than anyone?

“Busy.” Oliver grinned with a sip of his drink. “I miss moments like this.” At Felicitys confused look he continued. “Moments of peace where I'm not the Green Arrow and i’m not the Mayor. I'm just Oliver.” 

Felicity nodded with a small smile. “You'll always be just Oliver to me.”

“I'm sorry I haven't been around much.” Oliver said sadly. “Recently it feels like we’re always missing each other.” 

“It's understandable Oliver.” Felicity breathed, guilt building up inside of her. If she was being honest she had been avoiding him, especially after the incident, she knew Oliver would see right through her facade and she was honestly scared of what he might do to Billy if he knew. “But your right. This is nice. We need this, not hiding behind who people want us to be.” 

“I'll drink to that.” Oliver smiled holding up his glass for a toast, chuckling softly Felicity tapped her glass against his and smiled. 

Slowly the awkwardness slipped away and as the bottle of wine grew thinner the two of them were laughing and joking about old times. They didn't step on any of the negatives, the bad memories and thoughts stayed hidden, tonight was just for the happy ones. It wasn't until Oliver's phone started to ring that they remembered the rest of the world existed. 

“It's Susan…” Oliver sighed. 

“You should answer it.” Felicity smiled. 

Oliver nodded and twisted his chair back a little, “hey...I'm good. I'm just catching up with a friend...I...ill probably just head home...rain check though… Okay...bye.” Oliver ended the call and sighed, deep down he knew that all he and Susan were was just sex but that didn't stop how guilty he felt. 

“If she wanted to...you could… You should have a normal life too Oliver.” Felicity said softly and Oliver sighed because he had had a normal life, an amazing one and he had ruined it. That was his only chance at normality, he didn't think he deserved another shot. 

“This feels pretty damn normal to me.” Oliver said without thinking and he felt a smile rush though him as he saw Felicity blush and duck her head a little. “I just mean…”

“I know what you meant.” Felicity smiled. “And you're right. This is normal.” 

Oliver topped up their glasses and Felicity smiled as she took another sip, she was in such a good place right now, her head was spinning just the perfect amount and she felt so free. She knew it wasn't just the alcohol Oliver always had this effect on her. 

 

Felicity couldn't quite remember how much she had drunk, or how she ended up on the small leather sofa beside Oliver or why she was draped around him and his arms tight against her, all she knew was that she had never felt so safe. She stirred a little and looked up to see Oliver watching her, his eyes grey with concern as he stared at her arm. The bruise from where Billy had grabbed her last week was fading, but as her top had risen a little the finger marks were evident. He didn't let her know he saw so he turned her eyes to his and smiled. "Morning…”

“Morning.” Felicity smiled and stretched a little, they were still fully clothed, three empty bottles of wine on the floor beside them and Felicity frowned as realisation hit her. “Wait...morning….” She quickly moved away from him, ignoring how her head started to spin and as she picked her phone up and saw 12 miss calls and a dozen text messages she couldn't help but gulp. “Billy is going to kill me.” She sighed as she adjusted her hair. Oliver didn't miss the fear in Felicity’s voice and he could feel the pieces adding up in his head, the bruise, the distance, the jumpiness… Billy was hurting Felicity and he knew that that would be the last thing he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity knew she was in trouble the second she got home. She pushed the door open slowly and saw Billy standing there, his bag at his feet and a bitter look across his face. “Billy…” 

“I'm only here to make sure you got home safe. Now I'm going.” Billy said, he had no emotion in his voice and that scared Felicity more than anything. 

“Billy I…”

“You can explain?” He said through gritted teeth. “Or you mean you can try and lie your way through it. So go on Felicity, explain. I'm dying to hear what you have to say.” Billy was shaking now, his fists clenched at his side and Felicity stepped back against the door, her whole body quivering now. 

“I was with an old friend, we were talking and we lost track of time. I'm sorry.” Felicity whispered. 

“You're sorry…” Billy was raising his voice now and Felicity squeezed her eyes shut not surprised to feel tears pool against her skin. “Who was it Felicity?”

“Who was what?” She breathed, hating how weak her voice sounded. 

“The person you were with!” Billy yelled, he moved forward now, he slammed a hand beside her head hitting the door hard making Felicity Yelp. The other hand grabbing her hair, pulling her head until her body was arched against his and he was looking down at her. “Who was you with last night that had you so distracted that you didn't check your phone once to tell me you were okay.” He spat. 

“I was with John Diggle.” Felicity whimpered trying to squirm from his grip, but that just made him pull her hair even harder. 

“John Diggle.” Billy mused. “Just him?” 

“Yes.” Felicity whimpered. “We used to be really close friends. But we drifted apart and we bumped into each other. I'm sorry I didn't text you. I lost track of time.” Felicity was sobbing now, her hand around Billy's wrist trying to pull away. “You're hurting me.” 

“Do you know why I'm hurting you?” Billy growled, leaning closer to her now. His face right in front of hers. Felicity just shook her head weakly. “Because I love you.” His hand moved from her hair to her neck and pressed against it hard, Felicity gasped a breath knowing that he would be bruising her skin. “You love me too, don't you Felicity.” 

“Yes.” Felicity rasped, tears streaming now down her face. 

“Say it!” Billy screamed, moving her towards him and then slamming her back against the door. Her head hitting the wood with a sickening thud. 

“I love you.” Felicity sobbed, she could feel blood trickling down her head and she tried to keep her eyes open and the hallway from spinning. But at all she could see was Billy smirking right in front of her. 

“Go and shower.” He spat, pushing her forward. “I'm going to work.” He said grabbing his bag. 

“You're coming back?” Felicity whimpered from the floor. 

“I'll think about it.” Billy smirked before walking out of the front door and slamming it behind him. 

 

Oliver didn't know what to do, he knew what he wanted, he wanted to put on his green suit and put arrows in Billy and make it so he couldn't hurt anyone, but he knew Felicity would never forgive him for that. Instead he was pacing outside Felicity's door, he had watched Billy leave a few minutes ago and he knew he should be rushing inside. But then what. He didn't have exact proof of what was going on, just a few marks and an idea. What if Felicity never forgave him for jumping to conclusions? Oliver pushed through his anxiety and knocked on the door. The key to the door he was waiting at burning in his pocket. He knocked again when there was no answer. His knocks louder and louder until he gave in, worry eating away at him and he used the key. He could hear the shower running and sighed in relief. Felicity hadn't heard him. That was all. 

“Felicity…” Oliver called, he didn't want to alarm her but he had to see that she was okay. He had to talk to her. When there was no response from her he moved forward and pushed the bedroom door open. The room looked just like he had remembered except there were no photos on the wall and the room lacked the personal touch. “Felicity…” Oliver called again and moved towards the ensuite bathroom, the door pushed open slightly. “Felicity it’s Oliver.” He said louder now hoping to get some response from her. Swallowing the feeling that something was very wrong he pushed the door open cursing when he saw Felicity unconscious in the shower, her body slumped against the glass door and water pooling around her. 

Rushing forward he turned off the shower quickly and pulled Felicity up, her body shivering terribly against him. He spotted the blood on the shower door and it took him a minute to figure out she had a head injury. Thinking fast he wrapped her in a towel and held her close, grabbing his cell he called for an ambulance and then called John to meet him at the hospital. 

“You're going to be okay, Felicity. No one's going to hurt you again. I've got you.” Oliver promised as he held her and waited, his mind racing to what had happened to her. He couldn't help but blame himself, he never should have let her go this morning. He knew one thing for sure, Billy wouldn't live to hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver was sat in the relatives room, his head in his hands thinking everything through when Diggle walked in. Both men just stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Oliver had filled John in on when he had found Felicity, he told him about the bruises, about how distant he felt Felicity had been in the past couple of weeks and what she had said when she had woken up that morning. 

“Any news?” John finally asked as he sat down beside him.

“There’s a doctor in with her now running some checks. She hasn’t woken up yet.” Oliver sighed. He hadn’t left her side since he had been at the hospital, the doctor had insisted he go so he could run the tests. “He’ll come and get me when he’s finished.” 

“And have you phoned Billy?” John asked.

“No.” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “I’ll find him and I’ll…” 

“Oliver, you don’t have proof…” 

“I have all I need.” Oliver snapped. 

“When Felicity wakes up, you need to talk to her. You can’t just jump to…” 

“She’s covered in bruises, she was terrified this morning…”

“I get it, I do. But Felicity would never forgive you for going straight to him. You need to talk to her first. Then once we have confirmation we can make sure that he never sees her again. But right now…”

“Fine.” Oliver said cutting him off. 

“Have you spoken to Donna?” John asked and Oliver shook his head. In all honesty the relationship between Oliver and Donna had all but disintegrated when Felicity had broken things off with him, Oliver couldn’t bring himself to call her. Not yet. And if Lance had been right Felicity wasn’t exactly calling her mother very often. Had Billy drove a wedge between them as well? Oliver clenched his fists at the thought. 

The door opened and the Doctor walked in, both Oliver and John jumped up. “Everything is fine. There are no bleeds or any inner damage to her skull or brain. It looks as though she just took a nasty bump that’s all. She is awake now, are you Billy?” The Doctor asked turning to John.

“No…” John said with a shake of his head.

“She’s asking for Billy. He’s not down as her next of Kin. That would be you Mr Queen.” 

“I’ll call him.” Oliver lied. “Can we see her now?”  
“Of course.” The Doctor nodded with a smile. “She’ll stay in overnight for observation. Then as long as she is with someone she can go home tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded, as long as Felicity was in hospital. 

“You go. I’ll follow you in. I’m just going to check in with Lyla.” John said knowing that Oliver needed time alone with Felicity.

“Thanks.” Oliver nodded before heading to Felicity’s room. 

 

Felicity was sat in her bed propped up against cushions, her hair was messy down her shoulders, she was picking at her hands nervously. When the door open she looked up, not knowing whether she was relieved or not to see it was Oliver there. 

“Hey you.” Oliver said gently as he walked in, he took the seat beside her and studied her for a few minutes. “How are you feeling?” 

“I have a killer headache but nothing some of this,” She gestured to the IV drip of painkillers in her arm. “Won’t handle.” Oliver just nodded he had no idea how to start the conversation he was so desperately dreading. 

Felicity looked around and then to Oliver. “Did you grab my phone?” She asked quietly, a nervous tilt in her voice. 

“I didn't have time to grab it. I can go back and get it.” Oliver suggested but Felicity just shook her head. “What happened?” Oliver asked gently. 

“I...I must have fallen in the shower. I was still a little out of it this morning.” Felicity shrugged, wincing a little as the slight movement made her head ache. 

“Right.” Oliver sighed, he really didn’t believe her and there was something about the way she wasn’t looking directly at him that made his heart clench. “Felicity…” He pressed and reached out taking her hand in hers. He hated how she tensed straight away, a part of her clearly wanting to pull back. “Talk to me. Please.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Felicity whispered, her eyes staring intently at their hands. 

“The truth.” Oliver pleaded. “Please…”

“I slipped in the shower.” Felicity said her eyes still darting away from him. 

“The truth.” Oliver repeated. “Please, I’m here for you.” 

“I don’t...I don’t…” Felicity pulled her hand away and her heart monitor started to beep insanely fast and Oliver watched as she struggled for breaths as panic took over her.   
“Felicity.” Oliver whispered moving forward and bringing her to his chest as much as he could, “Calm down. Breathe with me.”Oliver said rubbing her back slowly and calmly. It took a while but Felicity calmed against him and looked up at him with wide scared eyes. “Talk to me.” 

“I...I know what you think happened.” Felicity breathed and Oliver watched her intently. “And you’re wrong.” Felicity said strongly. “I love Billy and he loves me.” 

“But…”

“If you can’t accept that then you should leave.” Felicity said her eyes fiercely strong and Oliver had never seen her look so defiant. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Oliver sighed moving back and sitting down on his chair, he instantly missed having her in his arms. 

“Fine.” Felicity snapped. 

Oliver knew pushing Felicity right now would not do her any good, but there was no way he was going to leave her. The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before John knocked on the door. Felicity smiled when she saw him and opened her hand for him who took it instantly. “How you doing?” John smiled. 

“I’ll be okay.” Felicity said softly leaning into him. 

“Good.” John said sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. 

The three of them sat passing small talk for a while, if it wasn’t in a hospital setting it would feel like the old times. Felicity joked lightly with the two of them and they responded in gest. It wasn’t until the door opened and Billy stood in the doorway an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Felicity…” Billy said, his tone soft and gentle but Oliver saw right through it, and from the look of it so did John. “What happened? An officer thought they saw you come in and when I couldn’t get hold of you… Are you okay?”

“I slipped in the shower.” Felicity said quietly, Oliver noticed that she didn’t reach his eyes either. 

“Why didn’t you get someone to call?” Billy asked moving past Oliver as though he wasn’t even there and taking Felicity’s hand and squeezing it softly. 

“I asked a nurse.” Felicity said her eyes looking up at him. 

“Not to worry I’m here now.” Billy said sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hand softly. “How are you feeling?” He asked stroking her cheek softly, as though she was made of glass. 

“Better. I can come home tomorrow.” Felicity smiled leaning against his touch. 

“Good.” Billy smiled, he finally turned to Oliver and John nodding. “Thanks for keeping her company.” 

“Not to worry.” John smiled. “She’s a friend. We look after our own.” 

“Of course, though after the state she was in this morning looks like you didn’t really take that good care of her last night.” Billy said staring at John, his confused expression was all Billy needed. Felicity just looked down and Billy gave her hand an extra little squeeze. “Sorry, Felicity came home a little drunk this morning after your reunion last night. I’m betting if she hadn’t had so much she wouldn’t have slipped in the shower.” 

“I should have made sure she was okay this morning.” John said straight away. “To be honest, I wasn’t in the best of shape either.”

“Well you seem okay now.” Billy mumbled and turned back to Felicity. “Do you want me to go home and get you some things?” 

“Please.” Felicity nodded. “I’m pretty tired.” 

“Well I’ll go and get you things to make you more comfortable. You get some rest okay?”

“I love you.” Felicity said pulling Billy close and hugging him tightly. 

“You too.” Billy said kissing her hair gently. “She needs some rest.” Billy said looking at Oliver and John directly. 

“We’ll go now.” John said making a show of standing up. Billy nodded looking at them for a moment before walking out of the hospital room. John and Oliver looked at Felicity who was staring at the sheets. “Felicity…” 

“I’m tired.” Felicity mumbled. “I want to go to bed.” 

“Okay.” John sighed, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“I won’t be far.” Oliver promised and Felicity turned to look at him at that but he just looked away walking out of the room. John sighed and followed him. “He did this to her…” 

“Oliver…” 

“I’m going to stop him.” Oliver snapped before walking away from John. John just sighed hoping that whatever Oliver was about to do wouldn’t make this worse for Felicity.


	7. Chapter 7

“We need to get her away from him!” Oliver shouted as he brought his fist against the wall at the foundry. John was standing behind him looking just as angry as Oliver. 

“You heard her…”

“He’s got a hold of her, somehow.” Oliver sighed, he couldn’t even feel the pain in his knuckles that were now bleeding from where he had hit against the wall. “Maybe he has something on her…”

“There’s nothing to have on her. Felicity is clean. We know that.” John sighed. “She loves him. That’s all the hold he needs.” 

“So we take him out.” Oliver said glaring at John.

“Kill him?” John said, he understood completely what Oliver was feeling right now. But someone had to keep a level head. If they went in guns blazing then it would just make things worse for Felicity. And if Oliver did the unthinkable to Billy than Felicity may never forgive him. And that was something that John wouldn’t let happen. 

“If I have to.” Oliver sighed. “She looked scared…”

“I know.” John whispered. 

“What do we do?” Oliver asked, and John could once again hear the desperation in his friend’s voice and he wished he knew the answer for him. 

-x-

Felicity closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her, she had pressed her button for more medication to go through her drip and she was starting to feel a little out of it. It was a feeling she craved and couldn’t get enough of. She knew once Billy came back the feeling would be gone. Billy was pissed she was sure of it. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears well up against her eyes. How has this become her life? She heard the door open but didn’t know how much time had past, when she felt the bed dip she knew it was him.

“You awake baby?” He whispered, a hand coming up and stroking her hair from her face. She couldn’t help but flinch. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m in hospital because of you.” Felicity mumbled.

“No baby, you’re the reason you’re in hospital. If you hadn’t lied to me about where you were. Or if you hadn’t made up little excuses about not answering my calls then you wouldn’t be here. If you were good enough, Felicity. You wouldn’t be here. Don’t blame me.” Billy said as he continued to stroke her hair. The soft delicate touches were completely different to the words he was spitting. “What do you say?”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity sniffed, more tears falling from her face now. “I...If I’m not good enough why do you...Why do you stay?”

“Because Felicity, if I didn’t...Who would?” Billy moved so his body was lying against her back, his arms now around her waist holding her to his chest. “I love you. I’m going to look after you from now on okay?”

“I don’t want you to hurt me.” Felicity said trying hard to find her voice but it still came out as a slight whisper. 

“And I don’t want to hurt you Felicity. But I don’t want you to lie to me either.” Billy sighed. “Are you going to stop lying to me?” Felicity nodded her head quickly. “Then I will stop hurting you.” 

“Okay.” Felicity whispered. 

“How’s your head baby?” 

“It hurts.” Felicity sighed. 

“I really am sorry.” Billy said after a while and Felicity just nodded against him. “I never...If I had known how hard...I would have...I wouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” Billy’s voice was different now, Felicity didn’t know what had changed in him, but as she turned her head a little she saw that he was close to tears and for some reason that killed her inside. “Please Felicity. I’ll be better. I won’t…”

“It’s okay.” Felicity whispered leaning forward and stroking the tears from his face. “If you don’t hurt me again we’ll be happy.”

“That’s all I want.” Billy sighed pulling her closer. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Felicity mumbled.

“Get some sleep.” 

“Will you stay?” Felicity asked quietly, though she wasn’t too sure what was the answer she wanted. 

“Only if you want me to.” Billy said and continued to stroke her hair. Felicity just nodded, closing her eyes once again and letting sleep take over. 

-x-

Oliver went back to the hospital early the next morning, but Felicity had already been discharged. The nurses saying that Billy had taken her home first thing. Oliver felt a twist inside his heart at the way the nurse gushed about how Billy had held her all night in the bed. Oliver didn’t feel comforted by that at all. Which was why he was at her doorstep. He couldn’t see Billy’s car in the driveway and he hoped he wasn’t there. He knocked on the door and waited what felt like a life time before the door opened slowly. Felicity was standing there, her hair in a messy bun, no makeup on and in pink pyjama pants and a MIT jumper. To Oliver she had never looked more beautiful. 

“Oliver…” Felicity frowned.

“I came by the hospital and saw you weren’t there...I...Are you okay?” 

Felicity nodded and pushed the door open a little for him to follow her in. Oliver assumed that Billy wasn’t here, he doubted Felicity would have him inside if Billy was here. “I’m surprised you’re not investigating the murder.”

“The police are on it.” Oliver nodded, and so was John. If he needed him he would be there, but right now he needed to be there for Felicity. “Is that where…”

“Billy got the call this morning. He left pretty early.” Felicity had led Oliver through to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on, automatically grabbing two mugs and adding sugar. 

“Are you sure you’re head is okay?” Oliver asked. “You left the hospital pretty early.” 

“Well when Billy got the call he wanted to make sure I got home okay. So he drove me before he went.” Felicity shrugged. “It’s just a little ache now.”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded, though he didn’t believe her. He could see how she was wincing a little in such a bright room. “About what we spoke about...I’m...I…”

“I love him Oliver.” Felicity said quickly, her back still to him. “I love him and he loves me. It...It’s not perfect, not...It’s...But it’s love and I need him.” 

“Felicity…”

“So if you’re here to judge me or to…”

“I’m not here to judge you at all.” Oliver said stepping forward and reaching out to take her hand. He was surprised when she didn’t flinch away from him, instead she just gripped his hand tighter. 

“Then why?” Felicity whispered.

“I’m here to make sure you’re okay, and to see if you need anything.” Oliver promised. 

“I...I’ll be okay.” Felicity nodded and slowly removed her fingers from his. 

“Does he hurt you?” Oliver asked quietly, and he couldn’t control the words. Felicity turned and looked up at him, her eyes so wide and so blue.   
“He…” Felicity gulped. “He said he won’t do it again.” 

“Felicity…” Oliver breathed and that was all it took for Felicity to break down against him. Oliver instantly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, keeping her close to him. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Oliver whispered as he kept a tight hold of her wishing that the words he spoke was the truth, but right now all he felt was completely useless.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver couldn’t believe it had been a month since Felicity was in the hospital. But mostly, he couldn’t believe that Felicity had stayed with Billy. The first two weeks Oliver hardly saw her, he had worried every day and even patrolled outside Felicity’s house a few times just in case. But when he would call Felicity, she would answer and tell him that everything was okay. And Oliver wanted to believe her, but really he couldn’t believe that Felicity was someone who would stay with someone who was hurting her. Felicity deserved so much more than that. 

“We need to let her make her own decisions,” John said gently. They were both at the foundry, it had been a week since Felicity had come down to help. She had been logged on at home and been helping over the headsets but it wasn’t the same. Oliver missed not seeing her. 

“But how can we let her stay with someone that hurts her?” Oliver sighed. 

“We just need to let her do this on her own.” John whispered. “The more we try and push her away from him, the harder she’ll stay.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Oliver said frustratedly. 

“Oliver, I know how much you care about her. I do too and I hate that she is with him. She deserves better than him. As much as we both want to put the hood on and go and make it so she can never get hurt any more, we both know that by doing that we might lose her forever.” 

Oliver just nodded grimly, deep down he knew that John was right. But he couldn’t bring himself to believe that right now. The door to the foundry opened and John and Oliver both expected for it to be Rene, or Kurtis to walk in, both were surprised to see Felicity. She was wearing jeans and a knitted jumper and her hair was in a messy pony tail. Oliver instantly thought something was wrong but on a closer look he saw that she looked okay. She had a soft smile on her face and wore a little natural makeup. She looked relaxed and happy, like how she would look when they lived together, before they came back here. 

“Hey Felicity,” John smiled, shooting Oliver a little look. 

“Hey, just the two of you?” Felicity asked as she walked in. 

“The others are patrolling.” Oliver answered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, better than fine actually.... Well… my mom’s in town... So you know everything is a bit crazy.”

“How is Donna?” John smiled. As crazy and different to her daughter Donna was, she was a kind woman and John had a lot of respect for her. 

“She’s great, you know what she’s like, always happy and forever excitable.” Felicity smiled rolling her eyes fondly. Oliver and John chuckled softly and Felicity walked over to her computer and idly started tapping some buttons. “She actually wants us to have dinner, the six of us. Us three, Billy, her and Quinten, because apparently that’s back on, which is okay but it’s also a little...icky.” She said pulling a face that was just so Felicity that Diggle and Oliver both couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” She frowned looking up at them.

“We’ve missed you.” John said easily, and Oliver was jealous of how easy it was for John to express himself with Felicity. 

“I’ve missed you too.” She said gently. “Both of you.” She added looking up at Oliver. “It’s just… Billy started going to anger management classes.” John and Oliver shared a quick glance, both surprised that Felicity was opening up about this to them. “So, we’ve both been making conscious decisions to stay home and just spend time together…”

“That’s good, as long as the classes are helping him Felicity.” John said strongly. Oliver just looked at down biting his lip to stop himself from saying anything. 

“There haven’t been any incidents since the hospital. I’m okay, I promise.” Felicity said looking up at Oliver who was avoiding her eyes at all costs. He just couldn’t listen to it. It hurt too much. Felicity looked down, she could feel her eyes watering. All she wanted was for Oliver to accept this, she missed him. 

“Why don’t I give you two a minute…?” John asked looking between the two of them.

“Don’t worry, my mom’s waiting for me. Just… Dinner, Friday… I’ll text you the time.” Felicity said before quickly walking away. 

John just looked at Oliver and shook his head, he knew how much this situation was upsetting for Oliver he just hoped his friend would be able to make it through dinner without putting an Arrow in Billy’s chest. 

-x-

It had been Donna who had sent the details about the meal to Oliver and not Felicity. At first when he opened the message he thought it was because Felicity didn’t want to speak to him but he quickly shook that thought away. It wasn’t going to be dinner now. It was a surprise party for Felicity’s birthday. Oliver frowned, the years he had spent with Felicity they had never done anything for her birthday. Oliver had asked about it and Felicity had told him that she hated everything about her birthday, it was around her birthday when her dad left and she just had never had many friends as a kid so the birthday parties were more than awkward for her, not to mention upsetting. So she skipped her birthday or would enjoy a dinner with her close friends. Never had she ever mentioned that she would want a party. 

“Will you relax?” John sighed as they pulled up at Felicity’s house. According to Donna’s text Billy had taken Felicity out for an early meal and then they would be back and everyone would surprise her. 

“I just got a bad feeling.” Oliver sighed. “Felicity hates her birthday and surprises.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re here then, if anything happens we’ll…”

“I know.” Oliver nodded and he knocked on the door. 

Donna answered with a smile and Oliver was hit with how much he really did miss her. Donna was so different to his own mother and she always had a way of making him feel normal almost. “Oh Oliver.” She grinned hugging him. 

“Hey Donna.” Oliver smiled. 

“Mr Diggle.” She grinned at John and then pulled the two of them inside. “They’re on there way back.” She said as she pushed Oliver behind the sofa along with John. Looking around Oliver could tell that these were mostly Billy’s friends, cops that he didn’t really know. No one here stood out as friends of Felicity, even Kurtis wasn’t here. Oliver frowned at that. If Billy had set this up had he not invited Felicity’s friends on purpose? He looked over at John and he could tell that the man was thinking the same thing. 

They didn’t have to wait long before they heard the car pull up. Oliver could feel his insides twist with nerves as the door opened, Felicity had been saying something but was cut short when her mother jumped out along with everyone else shouting surprise. Oliver stood up slowly and took Felicity in, she looked amazing, a tight red dress that hugged her body deliciously, her hair straightened down her back and twisted away from her face a little. But when he saw her face he knew that he was right. Felicity looked shocked and a little scared at all of the people standing in her house, it only showed for a second before she was smiling but Oliver could see that it was fake. 

Billy scanned the room too and as soon as his eyes spotted Oliver and John his smile turned into a frown, he hadn’t expected them to be there and he did not look happy that they were there. Oliver knew that this was going to be one interesting party.


End file.
